Irreal
by Shina14
Summary: [One-Shot] —Quien entra allí, es absorbido por la irrealidad de su habitad.


**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Advertencia:** Horror.

**Personaje elegido:** Temari.

**Palabras:** 3.712

Yo sé lo que son los parásitos, pero como soy curiosa lo busque en google imagenes... y los resultados no fueron nada lindos. Cero caguai -lo esccribí así aproposito-

Como sea.

_¡Disfruten de la terrorífica lectura!_ No, ni miedo da, creo ;n;

* * *

**Irreal**

* * *

_Corre sin parar. Jadea y jadea. Mira hacia todos lados buscando un escondite, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Todo está oscuro y sólo es alumbrada por la luna. Cualquier movimiento en falso la traicionara. Aquella situación la desespera. A ella. Una persona pacifica. Siente ansiedad porque tiene miedo. Sabe que sino encuentra un refugio en unos segundos… la encontraran. Y eso es lo que menos quiere._

_Dobla y se desvía cuando tiene la oportunidad. Su fiel arma ya no se encuentra con ella. Lo único que puede hacer es huir… porque ya no hay tiempo para ocultarse. Sería una pésima idea hacerlo, ya que de esa manera se entregaría en bandeja. Su velocidad ya no es acelerada. Ya no siente el aire._

_Es finalmente el momento en el que se da cuenta que es tarde. La toman de tobillo y la arrastran por el suelo, lastimándola en el acto. Ella se resiste clavando las dedos en la tierra dura, pero lo único que consigue es arañarla y desprender la piel de la uña, comenzando a sangrar al instante. No puede patalear. La tienen bien sujeta._

_Uno de sus ojos comienza a sangrar y la sangre de esté, se mezcla con las lagrimas del otro._

_— ¿Por…qué…? —pronuncio en un sollozo. — ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

**[I]**

_"Entiendo"_ es lo último que dijo antes de salir de su aldea.

Dio un sonoro suspiro con dos propósitos; Frustración e inquietud. Sentía un poco de desconfianza hacia dicha misión que se le había sido asignada. Es que… ¿no sería necesario un ninja especial, o anbu, para aquello? Las desapariciones de ninjas, de diferentes países, no debía ser su trabajo. No importa si era "rango S", no era una excusa. Pero tampoco podía decir nada…

Era la una de las pocas shinobi que quedaba en Suna. Prácticamente la única. El resto solo eran personas común y corriente. Incluso sus hermanos habían desaparecido y aquello fue lo que más revoluciono en las naciones shinobi. La desaparición del Kage de la Arena.

Con una sonrisa de confianza se calmo y siguió su rumbo hacia el lugar que le habían indicado. No tenía porque estar preocupada. Ella misma encontraría a sus hermanos y los traería de regreso, al igual que a las demás personas que encontrara.

Pasan las horas hasta que el desierto desaparece y comienza a adentrarse en el bosque.

Un escalofrió le recorre la espalda cuando llega al centro del lugar. Frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. Sentir ese tipo de cosas era absurdo. Suspiro y en cuanto hizo el ademan de volver a caminar, cayó al suelo. Miro confundida hacia atrás y observo que no había nada que la hubiera hecho tropezar. Con un bufido intento levantarse pero no lo logro. Sentía como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo y aquello comenzó a sentirlo también en las piernas.

De a poco dejo de sentir todo su cuerpo. Su visión se volvió distorsionada y sus pestañas comenzaron a cerrarse instantáneamente. Apretó su mandíbula e intento hacer algo por levantarse. Apenas pudo mover el cuello hacia arriba cuando su rostro, repentinamente, se golpeo contra las ramas del suelo. Sintió como si le hubieran pisado la cabeza y la obligaran a que se mantuviera quieta.

El aire comenzó a faltarle. Sus ojos se cerraron y quedo inconsciente.

_Pero… ¿Qué eran esas pisadas?_

**[II]**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y elevo el rostro hacia arriba. Mira hacia todos lados y con un suspiro frunció el ceño. Instantáneamente se da cuenta que puede moverse pero en lugar de levantarse, se gira y observa hacia el atardecer. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Llevo la mano hacia su rostro y comenzó a pensar para ella misma.

Un ruido se oyó y por simple reflejo observo de reojo hacia su izquierda. Otro más se hizo audible. Lentamente fue bajando la mano hacia su equipamiento ninja y cautelosamente tomo un kunai. Pasaron los minutos hasta que nada más se volvió a escuchar. Aliviada, Temari quito la mano de su rostro y movió su cuello hacia el lado contrario del que miraba…

— ¡Diablos! —exclamó fuerte, mientras respiraba fuerte y con el arma al aire. — ¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?!

—Calmada problemática —contesto Shikamaru, mientras daba un bufido. — No sé porque te alter…

— ¡No te aparezcas frente a mí de esa forma! —volvió a decir ella frustrada y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no se asustaría si le hicieran eso? Agradecía no tener problemas al corazón.

Con algo de pereza notoria, Shikamaru se levanto del suelo y le extendió la mano. ¿En serio cree que con amabilidad la calmara? Pues esta muy equivocado. Golpeó su mano con la suya y se levantó, para luego sacudirse la ropa. Creyó haber oído un bufido y no supo porque no le sorprendió que el Nara lo haya hecho, debe estar sintiendo la situación _"problemática"_.

El ambiente se volvió algo incomodo cuando ambos se quedan en silencio. Ella sé decidió a romperlo.

— ¿Y que haces aquí? —cuestionó llevando una mano sobre su nuca.

—Investigaciones —es lo único que le responde mientras que lleva ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya le parecía que no le diría nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Un tema confidencial? No creo—. Te preguntaría lo mismo pero sé que no me dirás.

Sólo sonríe en respuesta. ¿La conocerá lo suficiente o sólo sera predecible? Cincuenta y cincuenta cree Temari respondiéndose a si misma. Él debe estar ocupado. Ella está ocupada. Así que ella sabe que es momento de dividirse. Se gira con un asentimiento de despedida y comienza a caminar. Tal vez sólo haya dado cinco o seis pasos, cuando sintió unas pisadas tras ella.

¿Porque Shikamaru la seguía? Se giró con un bufido y estuvo a punto de hablar. No lo logró. En cuanto giró por completo sintió como si el viento la hubiera golpeado en el rostro. Casi cae sentada pero con un buen equilibrio, sólo tambaleo. Abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad, ya que los tuvo que cerrar al sentir la tierra en sus pupilas, y miró hacia la nada. Allí no había nadie, a excepción del Nara que estaba a una larga distancia de ella.

¿Como...hizo para... alejarse de ella tan rápido... si él la estaba siguiendo?

Si... ¡Buena broma! Empezó a reír sonoramente hasta que el mismo joven la oyó. Ella notó su cercanía cuando escuchó su respiración. Hay preocupación en su voz al hablarle. ¿Porque habría de tener preocupación? Está riendo después de todo... o tal vez no. Ella ríe pero él sólo la observa. No le dice nada. Por un momento deja de reír porque la mirada del presente la incomoda de sobre manera. Retrocedió un paso atrás con la cabeza un tanto baja pero la mirada fija en él.

Carraspea para llamar su atención. El silencio reina luego de hacerlo. El único sonido presente es el azotar de las ramas entre si. Incomoda y nerviosa a la vez, retrocede aún mas hasta el punto de girarse, dispuesta a irse.

No lo logra. No puede evitar seguir mirando hacia el frente y no a él. Todo menos cuando éste ha colocado una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estas bien, Temari? —pregunta él.

Ella da un suspiro con alivio. Por un momento creyó que aquel que la observaba no era el chico de dieciséis años que ella conocía.

Fue tonta e incrédula al sentir... _pánico_.

—Por supuesto.

**[III]**

La noche ya había caído en aquel bosque y ambos habían decidido permanecer juntos. El lugar no era seguro para ninguno de los dos y menos con saber que allí era donde se perdían rastros de cualquier ninja. No cargaban con carpas o algún tipo de equipo para cargar un campamento. Tuvieron que improvisar una pequeña fogata y ahí permanecieron con un poco de luz que les proporcionaba el fuego y la luna llena.

El clima se presentaba agradable con pequeñas ventiscas de frío. Luego del irregular ataque de pánico de Temari, el ambiente entre ellos volvió a ser el de siempre. Bromas, juego de palabras, charlas e insinuaciones. Lo típico entre el ninja de la hoja y la princesa de la arena.

A lo de largo de una charla trivial, los ojos de ambos pedían que por favor se cerraran y se perdieran en el mundo de los sueños. Eso mismo hicieron luego de unas cuantas risas leves. Shikamaru fue el primero en caer dormido, mientras que a Temari le tomó varios minutos. Entre sueños se movió incomoda por la posición en la que estaba. Mira que tener tu espalda sobre la raíz de árbol va a ser cómodo.

Ya cansada sé levanta y abre los ojos perezosamente. Se refriega un ojo y luego ambos. Es difícil aclararse la visión después de mantenerlos mucho tiempo cerrados. Con un bostezo mira hacia su acompañante quien plácidamente aún duerme. Cerrando sus ojos poco a poco se acomoda, esta vez, en suelo. Ugh, era demasiado incomodo mantener la cabeza sobre la tierra dura.

Con los parpados cerrados, extendió su brazo y con ella comenzó a rastrear la mochila de Shikamaru. A diferencia de ella, él si portaba con una. Con su mano daba palmadas al suelo en busca de aquello.

Duro. Duro. Duro. Duro. Duro. Duro. Duro. Duro._ Frió. Uña_. Duro. Duro. Du... Frenó su mano y abrió sus ojos, a la vez que con un temblor en las manos, se sentaba. ¿Que fue eso? Observó detenidamente, pero nada se divisaba en su rango de vista. Miro su mano y después se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con la misma.

_"Imaginaciones. Puras imaginaciones"_. Con aquella oración en mente se acomodó y se termino durmiendo.

Abriendo los ojos, él la observo.

**[IV]**

Lo observó fijamente con la boca abierta, haciendo el intento de querer decir algo, pero nada salia de ella. Sólo se abría y se cerraba. Hasta llegar al punto de tirar las manzanas, provocando que rodaran hasta el punto que miraba.

Asqueada llevo la palma de su mano a su boca y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. No quería mirar. Tampoco vomitar. Con la fuerza de voluntad que la representaba abrió sus parpados con determinación. Quitó su mano de la boca y apretó los puños. Ella era fuerte, era ruda, era Temari. No había porque sentir inseguridad. Sólo... sólo...

_Sólo era un brazo y una pierna._

Caminó con paso lento y quedó estancada frente a los dos pedazos de miembros. Era asqueroso verlo y sentir su olor putrefacto. Esas cosas seguramente ya estaban descompuestas. Con confianza alzó su pie y movió levemente el pedazo de pierna, examinándolo. Definitivamente era de un shinobi. Sandalia negra y un pequeño rastro de pantalón. En el brazo se divisaba una parte de remera de red y parte de una manga negra. Frunció el ceño cuando notó cierto movimiento en la parte en la que iniciaba, acercó su miraba y tuvo que llevar nuevamente la mano a su boca. Eran parásitos.

Se giró y prefirió ya no ver mas. Al hacerlo chocó bruscamente contra Shikamaru.

— ¿Que te pa... —no termino de articular la pregunta, cuando instantáneamente la presente le señalo los restos tirados en el suelo.

Apreció como éste formaba una expresión de asco, pero no le impidió que acercara a mirar. De reojo miró como el Nara los visualizaba para finalmente suspirar y tomar entre sus manos las dos manzanas que se le habían caído de la impresión. Éste lanzó una, para luego lanzarle la otra. En ágiles movimientos, ella los atrapó.

Dando un mordisco a una de las manzanas brillantes y rojas, se tranquilizó. En cuanto se acabó la primera, prosiguió por la segunda. El sabor era extraño y delicioso a la vez. Era masticable y viscoso. El jugo era en especial lo que más se le hacia apetitoso, aún que un tanto metálico se saboreaba. Con un suspiro lo acabo y lanzó la parte de adentro lejos.

Esbozo una sonrisa complacida.

—Ya que acabaste, ¿nos vamos? —le cuestiona el muchacho quien se posiciona junto a ella, esperandola.

—Seguro —responde ella con un asentimiento. —Deberías tomar esos... —frena y mueve su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante —... esos... —lo vuelve a hacer para luego deformar su boca.

Ya no soportandolo mucho mas tiempo, abrió su boca y metió su mano. Con arcadas comenzó a retirarla, luego de retirarla tosió y observó lo que tenia sujeto sus dedos. Un gusano. Sintiendo absoluta repulsión lo mandó lo mas lejos de ella posible. Deslizando el pulgar por su labio inferior, limpió los restos de saliva que le quedaran por la sobre el mentón. A los segundos cae en cuenta de algo; no esta sola. Recordando aquello gira su cabeza hacia el otro presente.

Parece observarla con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. No se sorprendería si sintiera asco por lo que acababa de hacer. Algo incomoda mira hacia un costado. Sea como sea su actitud de no importarle nada, debe admitir que siente vergüenza con sólo observarlo. Así que se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando éste la apretó en un cálido abrazo. Tal vez se hubiera sonrojado. Sí. Sólo tal vez si no se sintiera tan perturbada al sentir que le olfateaba el cabello.

El abrazo que ella recibía se fue intensificando. Deduciendo que ya era el momento de apartarse. Quiso separarse de él, colocando sus manos sobre el chaleco del muchacho pero no lo logrando nada con ello. Shikamaru no daba señales de querer soltarla. Ella forcejeo para alejarse pero era inútil. Claramente él era mas fuerte.

—Hey, Shikamaru. Ya suéltame —dijo entonces ella. Éste en cambio no parecía oírla. — Shikamaru... ¡Shikamaru! ¡Reacciona! —y luego de la última exclamación, el Nara abrió sus brazos liberándola de sus brazos.

En cuanto lo hizo, ella se alejo con precaución.

—Me estas asustando, ¿sabes? —soltó con voz firme. Él reacciono rápidamente y suspiro.

— ¿Si? Lo siento. No sé que me pasa, me estoy distrayendo con mucha facilidad —se disculpó entonces. Aquellas palabras volvieron a tranquilizarla. — Si te parece bien, iré a buscar leña para la noche. Puedes esperarme aquí o... no sé, buscar algo —comentó él girándose y levantando la mano en señal de despedida — Ah... que problemático. —le oyó decir ella.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Una muy pequeña. Ya no con tanta confianza.

Optó por iniciar a buscar algo de pistas sobre las desapariciones. Bueno, por lo menos ya llevaba dos de ellas. Aún que permanecía la gran incógnita, ¿de quien era aquellos restos? Pensando aquello observó todos los árboles a su alrededor. No había ningún tipo de indicio que le sirviera como pista. Pero si tenia algo en claro era, que no todos parecían permanecer vivos.

Se acercó hacia uno de los árboles que estaba roto a la mitad. Con sus yemas tocó el interior de esté y luego las retiro. Sangre. Lo único que le causaba cierto terror llegó a ser el que estuviera fresco. Con una exhalación se limpió, alejándose del lugar.

Pasó tras un árbol, cuando diviso una sombra cerca del lugar. Curiosa se fue acercando allí. Frenó. ¿Tenten? Esa definitivamente era ella. Estaba de espaldas, pero su típico peinado era predecible. Sólo que... ¿qué hacia en ese lugar? Quiso acercarse a ella pero ésta repentinamente comenzó a caminar a paso lento. La siguió con sigilo hasta que ella frenó frente a una pared de roca. ¿Una pared? seguramente habría llegado alrededor de una cueva o algo parecido.

La chica quedándose unos momentos quieta, comenzó a golpear su rostro con la pared. Una, otra, otra, otra y otra vez. Temari la visualizo con una distancia prudente. No pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia su frente. Es como si ella misma sintiera el dolor de lo que la maestra de armas sentía, porque los golpes que daba eran bruscos, como si tuviera la intención de querer romperse el cráneo. Lentamente Sabaku-no se fue acercando a ella, hasta quedar junto a ella. Extendió su mano y comenzó a acercarla para evitar que continuara golpeándose.

Tenten frenó repentinamente. Temari quedo estática. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a moverse hasta que la rubia sintió una respiración sobre su nuca. Giró rápidamente. Nada. Solo una pequeña rama. Tragando la saliva duro, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba...

— ¿Tenten? —preguntó al aire. La chica ya no estaba allí, pero si los rastros de sangre.

Profirió un quejido cuando notó una enredadera de raíces alrededor de sus dedo indice. ¿Como...? Nerviosa intentó quitársela pero aquella acción parecía imposible. Forcejeo con fuerza pero el resultado era el mismo. Miró para todos lados exasperada, sin saber que hacer. Pensándolo unos segundos llevó despacio la boca hacia el dedo. Con los dientes apretó una de las partes de la raíz y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a forcejear. Dolía. Dolía mucho, pero con éxito sentía como se iba desprendiendo de su piel.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? —le preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendida vio como... como era su propia piel la que estaba desgarrando con sus propios dientes. No había raíz. No había nada. Alejando su boca, observó como el pequeño pedazo de carne sobresalía de su dedo y sintió como la sangre le deslizaba por los labios, recorriendo su mentón hasta llegar al cuello e ingresar en su ropa.

Girando se cuello hacia atrás no supo si reír o llorar al ver a la persona frente a ella.

—Gaara... —murmuró ella mientras se le escapaba una lagrima traicionera. Él en cambio tomó con brusquedad su mano y observó su herida.

— ¿Que te hiciste? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Intentaba quitarme una enredadera que...

—Temari —dijo Gaara, interrumpiéndola. Ella lo miro — Cuando llegué, lo único que vi fue como te mordías a ti misma. —explicó.

Ella alejo su mano abruptamente y frunció el ceño. Su hermano creía que estaba alucinando. Pero claro, que irónico, total si él no sintió lo mismo que ella. No lo experimento en carne propia. Cuando Gaara hizo el ademan de querer tomar su mano, nuevamente, ella no se lo permitió. La primera vez que lo hizo, sintió sus mano heladas.

Un gran susto le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando observó como su hermano le sonreía. No había dulzura, ni sentimientos. Sólo parecía un movimiento... automático. Como si le fuera obligatorio hacer aquello. ¿Por qué actuaban de esa forma? Él, Tenten... Shikamaru, inclusive. No los sentía como siempre. Todos... todos actuaban automáticamente, como si acotaran ordenes.

—Ven hermana. Tu hermano esta aquí para ayudarte —y aquello mismo fue lo que rebalso el vaso.

Él definitivamente no era el kazekage. No era su hermanito menor.

Con la piernas temblorosas se alejo de él para salir de allí. Peor fue hacer aquello. Chocó contra algo... o mas bien alguien. Volteó con precaución para encontrarse con la sonrisa de sin alma de Tenten y junto a ella, la de Shikamaru. Los ojos de ambos eran negros. A Tenten le deslizaba sangre por todo el rostro. Pequeños "ah" se escaparon de su boca al ver a Shikamaru. No había pierna... y no había brazo. Estaba incompleto. Observando aquello, llego a la peor conclusión.

Todo se paraliza por un momento cuando mas personas se presentan frente a ella. Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Neji, ninjas de la arena, de la lluvia e incluso... Kankuro.

Uno. Todos la observan. Dos. Ellos se acercan. Tres. Comienzas a correr.

_Corre sin parar. Jadea y jadea..._

Ya nada puedes decir. Te han atrapado.

**[V]**

—Abre los ojos.

No haces caso a lo que te dicen. Ladeas la cabeza hacia un costado, fingiendo demencia. Dices no saber de lo que hablan, porque a ti no te ha pasado nada. Pero ellos dicen que sólo mientes. Que estupideces. No tener manos en estos días es algo totalmente normal. Escuchas su conversación atentamente. Te tienen lastima pero a ti te da igual.

Nadie la tuvo cuando no dudaron en enviarte a una misión, de la cual sabían que nunca volverías o por lo menos viva.

—Es inútil, no quiere hablar, Inoichi. Tendrás que entrar en su mente.

—No creo que aun sea necesario, Ibiki. Habría que hacerles más preguntas.

No sabes porque insisten tanto. No es de importarles lo que te pase. Solo quieren información. Quieren saber que fue lo que paso en aquel sitio del cual ellos dicen haberte rescatado. Quieres reír para ahora porque tú eres la que siente lastima por ellos. Dicen estar en Konoha, en una sala de interrogatorio y lo mejor es que hablan sobre ofrecerte ayuda. Es gracioso. ¿Cuál ayuda? Más bien, ellos quieren que tú los ayudes con su investigación.

Y eso mismo es lo que harás.

—Fue algo muy estúpido el que me hallan enviado a un lugar desconocido —es lo que dices repentinamente, sorprendiéndolos. —Pero en parte fue gracioso. ¿Saben? Sin darme cuenta saboreé un brazo y una pierna descompuesta. Lo mas gracioso es que eran los restos pútridos de lo que una vez fue llamado Shikamaru Nara, ninja genio de Konoha.

No puedes verlos pero puedes escuchar los sonidos de asombro. O tal vez de repugnancia.

—Y ahora yo tengo una pregunta; ¿Dicen que estamos en la aldea de la Hoja, en una sala de la torre Hokage? —preguntas con una expresión seria.

—Si.

—Lo que nos lleva a que ustedes estuvieron en el bosque y me rescataron, ¿verdad?

—Si.

Te callas por completo y ellos se quedan impacientes. Quieren saber más. Tal vez quieren saber que te abrieron el estomago y te quitaron los órganos, o tal vez...

—Quien entra allí, es absorbido por la irrealidad de su habitad.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Yo solo veo un bosque y a ustedes...

Finalmente abres tus ojos. Tus bellos ojos que una vez fueron de un hermoso color verde y ahora son solo de un color oscuro. Un negro penetrante y sin alma por más que lo miren.

— ...siendo arrastrados al más oscuro rincón.

— ¿Qué...?

Y ese es el momento en el que sólo sonríes.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

*Colocanse una capa para los asquerosos tomates podridos* ;n;

¿Les gusto o una perdida de su asqueroso tiempo? :D

Agradesco enormemente la correción a mi sexy beta _Anto_ -w-

Estoy apurada asique no tengo mucho que agregar.

¡Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar tu review:33**


End file.
